Brotherhood of Nations
The brotherhood of nations was international body which was made up of nations who wished that another war like the great war would never happen again. The body was tasked with upholding the treaty of univeral peace and to regulate the ways goverments treated citezans, it was also tasked to help countries to come to the table and to discuss peace. It also had power to convict leaders of soverign nations and execute them. Its main goals are to search for peaceful solutions and to make efforts towards crisis. It was set up after the great war by Freeland, the Mirkuleon empire, new freeland, new donber and Silsia to be an unbiased agent for peace. Its current headquarters is on the island of peace, an island in the mirkuleon sea which the organisation has soverignty over. History After the horrors of the great war, the leaders of the major powers did not want another global war and so they came together on the island of Auchdratiokie's sons (the island of peace). They came up with the idea for the brotherhood of nations as being an intergovermental organisation which main effort was to preserve the uneasy peace and also to make sure Goverment's treated their people well. They wrote down a document of universal rights in which all people had no matter who they were. It was also tasked with helping in disasters and crisis and it was a place for political prisoners to have a voice. Member states could only trade with other member states this made many nations join the brotherhood as Freeland, new Donber, new freeland and the mirkuleon empire as well as Silsia were already members. In around fifteen years every soverign nation was a member During the cold war between the human nations of the central lands and the mirkuleon empire, the brotherhood acted as a peace keeping organisations however the sour relationship between the mirkuleons who vied the brotherhood as a human dominated organisations which was partially true as there were only three nations in the brotherhood with a non human majority. The central lander humans however saw the brotherhood as incapable and apathatic towards the mirkuleons who still had human and non human slaves. Bortherhood peace keeper who were tasked with protecting civilians in Yaladar during its war were seen as human aggresors by the mirkuleons and so its army was ordered to attack peace keepers. There was also a rumor of peace keepers mainly of new silsian origin acting as spys in Smaqatland. The Mirkuleon empire was later booted out by the Brotherhood preventing it from trading with any other nation and plummeting the nation with its dwindling resources into poverty. The Sataro empire, the mirkuleon empire's biggest ally campaigned for the Mirkuleon empire to be given back its membership. The brotherhood instead of giving the mirkuleon empire its seat back it gave instead each one of its holds their own seat. This caused problems as the holds now and more power then the Mirkuleon Empire and their Emperor who quickly realised the trouble tihs would cause and so removed the Empire from the brotherhood. The mirkuleon empire set up the alliance of resisting nations and offered all nations who would join, military equipment and peace from the interventions of the Brotherhood. A brotherhood of nations with the benifits and without the restrictions. member states For a nation or a state to join the Brotherhood of Nations it must be first recongised by more than half of the current member states as a soverign territory. The more powerful members may veto against or in favour of new clients to the group. Countries in which no conclusion can be reached on them may become observer states in which their leaders are allowed in meetings and they have a say but they cannot trade with member states nor can they go on peace keeping missions. If more than half of the member states believe that another member is violating its power or any treaty they can vote to kick that member state out. Bodies Military and peace keeping Write the first section of your page here. Write the second section of your page here.